My Little Family (XeJoon Projects)
by athensvt
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang keluarga kecil Shin. Dengan sang appa Shin Jiho, eomma Shin Hojoon dan putri kecil mereka Shin Hansol. Baca aja siapa tau suka :) ToppDogg Fanfic. XeJoon Couple with Hansol. GS for Hojoon and Hansol.


**Title : "My Little Family"**

 **Author : JoonHoWon13**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Xero as Shin Jiho**

 **\- Hojoon as Shin Hojoon**

 **\- Hansol as Shin Hansol**

 **\- Byungjoo as Park Byungjoo**

 **Other Cast : Toppdogg Members.**

 **Genre : Family-life, Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Desc : This is Toppdogg fanfic. All TD belong to Zo PD and Stardom except Hojoon kekeke.**

 **GS For Hojoon and Hansol**

 **Happy reading**

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang berada di salah satu kawasan elit Seoul, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis kencang dan berlari kearah seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Eommaaaa! Huweeee!" teriak anak kecil itu.

"Hansol? Kenapa menangis sayang?" ujar lembut yeoja yang diketahui adalah eomma dari anak kecil tersebut sambil mendatangi anaknya dan mengusap rambut kecoklatannya.

"Hiks.. eom.. eomma.. hiks.. Byung.. Byungjoo hiks.." kata Hansol masih sesenggukan.

"Byungjoo? Ada apa dengannya sayang? Hansolie tenang dulu ya, eomma ambilkan minum." Balas Hojoon dan segera mengambil minum lalu menyodorkannya pada Hansol. Setelah Hansol menenggak habis minumannya, tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Hansol sayang.. ada apa dengan byungjoo? Hansolie bertengkar lagi dengan Byungjoo hm?" Tanya Hojoon pada Hansol.

"Tidak eomma, tadi Byungjoo marah pada Hansol.. dia tidak mau berbicara sama Hansolie eomma hiks.." ucap Hansol dengan mata yang merah.

"Kenapa bisa Byungjoo marah pada Hansolie?"

"Byungjoo bilang, Hansol disekolah nyuekin byungjoo, terus lebih suka main sama Hyosang. Padahal Hansolie hanya membantu Hyosang mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim. Terus pas Hansolie mau main sama byungjoo, dia bilang dia marah sama Hansolie.. Hansolie sedih eomma." Ujar Hansol dengan polos dan menunjukkan muka sedih yang imut.

Hojoon yang gemas dengan tingkah imut putrinya hanya terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Hansol. Dia tidak menyangka Hansol menangis karena soulmate putrinya yang bernama Byungjoo itu marah padanya, Hansol sangat polos dan mempunyai hati lembut sehingga akan sangat mudah menggerakkan hati putri kecilnya itu. Apalagi jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Byungjoo, namja kesayangan Hansol semenjak mereka umur tiga tahun. Saat itu Hansol sangat takut dengan orang asing sehingga siapapun yang mendekatinya dia akan menangis, akan tetapi saat orangtua Byungjoo datang kerumahnya sebagai tetangga baru, Hansol sama sekali tidak takut dan malah terkesan ingin mendekati Byungjoo dan juga Byungjoo pun senang akan kehadiran Hansol didekatnya hingga akhirnya Hansol dan Byungjoo sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan. Orangtua Hansol dan Byungjoo pun memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama.

"Aigoo, uri Hansolie neomu kyeopta. Hansolie, mungkin Byungjoo salah paham dan merasa Hansolie menjauh dari Byungjoo. Byungjoo takut Hansolie akan terus bermain sama Hyosang dan meninggalkan Byungjoo. Cobalah minta maaf sama Byungjoo dan katakan padanya kalau Hansol tidak akan meninggalkan Byungjoo, arracchi?" kata Hojoon tersenyum kepada putrinya.

"Apa dengan begitu Byungjoo akan memaafkan Hansolie eomma?" tanya Hansol dengan suara kecilnya.

"Tentu saja sayang.. jadi jangan menangis lagi dan pergilah mandi Hansolie, appa akan pulang cepat hari ini dan kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga bertiga, atau Hansolie ajak Byungjoo juga boleh." Ujar Hojoon yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Hansol.

"Jinjjayo eomma?! Kita akan jalan bersama-sama? Yeay! Eomma saranghae!" balas Hansol yang langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Hansolie mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hojoon dengan suara keras

"Kerumah Byungjoo eomma! Hansolie mau minta maaf dan mengajak Byungjoo jalan!" teriak Hansol semangat.

"Hati-hati sayang." Balas Hojoon lalu segera pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

*SKIP TIME*

Hansol dan Byungjoo terlihat sudah berbaikan dan bermain bersama di ruang tamu ketika Jiho datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan. Hansol dan Byungjoo yang melihat banyak camilan langsung menyerbu Jiho yang membuat Jiho tertawa karena tingkah mereka.

"Camilaan!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Hey hey Hansolie, Byungjoo-ya, apa camilan lebih penting daripada Jiho appa? Bahkan appa tidak dapat ciuman selamat datang dari Hansolie dan pelukan dari Byungjoo." Ujar Jiho pura-pura merajuk pada Hansol dan Byungjoo. Jiho memang sangat akrab dengan Byungjoo karena setiap Jiho pulang kerja, Byungjoo pasti sedang bersama Hansol. Jadi Jiho menganggap Byungjoo sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan Byungjoo pun juga memanggil orangtua Hansol dengan sebutan appa dan eomma. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Hansol pada orangtua Byungjoo, karena orangtua Byungjoo ingin mempunyai anak perempuan jadi Hansol mereka anggap putri mereka.

"Hehehe mianhae uri appaa!" teriak Hansol dan Byungjoo, merekapun segera berlari kearah Jiho dan memeluk serta mencium pipi Jiho.

Hojoon yang mendengar suara teriakan Hansol dan Byungjoo di ruang tamu segera mendatangi mereka dan melihat nampyeonnya yang sedang dicium dan dipeluk Hansol dan Byungjoo, ia tertawa melihat keharmonisan nampyeonnya dengan anak-anaknya. Setelah Hansol dan Byungjoo asyik dengan camilan mereka, Jiho mendatangi Hojoon dan membuka lebar tangannya bermaksud ingin dipeluk istrinya tercinta. Hojoon yang mengertipun segera memeluk Jiho dan menyesap aroma khas suaminya itu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan Hansol dan Byungjoo yang sedang asyik dengan acara mari-memakan-camilan mereka.

"Bagaimana kerjamu Jiho-ya?" tanya Hojoon sambil membantu melepas jas kerja Jiho.

"Berjalan lancar, chagi." Jawab Jiho dan memeluk Hojoon.

"Wae? Apa yang kau inginkan Shin Jiho?" tanya Hojoon dengan nada mengejek tapi tetap membalas pelukan suami tercintanya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana kau tau aku menginginkan sesuatu chagiya?" Jiho balik bertanya.

"Kita sudah menikah 6 tahun Jiho-ya. Tidak mungkin aku tidak hafal apa maksudmu jika sudah bermanja-manja." Jawab Hojoon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Jiho.

"Aku ingin dicium oleh istriku.. boleh ya?" pinta Jiho dengan Aegyo nya.

"Kau sudah besar dan masih ber-aegyo Jiho-ya, baiklah sini kucium." Hojoon terkekeh dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Jiho dan mengecupnya.

"Andwae, aku mau disini Hojoonie. Pipiku kan buat dicium oleh Hansol dan Byungjoo, kalau Hojoonie harus mengecup disini." Kata Jiho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aigoo dasar mesum, shireoyo." Tolak Hojoon memasang muka datarnya.

"Ayolaah Hojooniieee~" rayu Jiho dengan puppy eyes nya

"Haish yasudah tapi seben-" belum sempat Hojoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jiho sudah menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Hojoon dengan lembut sesekali Jiho melumat bibir Hojoon. Mereka berciuman sampai Hojoon memukul dada Jiho tanda kehabisan nafas, Jiho mengerti akan hal itu dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas, bodoh." Omel Hojoon sambil memukul kepala Jiho yang dijawab dengan ringisan Jiho.

"Mianhae chagiya hehe, Saranghaeyo Shin Hojoon." Kata Jiho lembut yang membuat Hojoon terdiam karena sifat romantis Jiho mulai keluar, itu tandanya ia harus siap meleleh karena perlakuan Jiho padanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Shin Jiho." Balas Hojoon menatap mata Jiho yang memancarkan rasa sayang dan cinta terhadapnya. Tatapan mata itu sama seperti saat ia dan Jiho berada di altar dan Jiho berjanji didepan matanya bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Hojoon selama Jiho hidup dan berjanji untuk berusaha membuatnya bahagia selama hidupnya.

"Terima kasih karena sampai sekarang kau masih mencintaiku, Shin Hojoon. Terima kasih untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna untukku dan ibu yang hebat untuk Hansolie, terima kasih kau telah melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik dan manis persis sepertimu. Dan aku merasa hidupku sempurna karena kehadiran dirimu dan juga Hansolie. Aku sangat bangga karena bisa berjanji kepada yeoja paling sempurna didepan Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu dan Hansolie sampai akhir hayatku, Hojoonie." Ujar Jiho dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh dan menatap Hojoon dengan pandangan hangat yang tidak pernah Jiho tujukan ke orang lain.

Hojoon yang melihat tatapan bermakna Jiho merasa terharu dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia melihat sisi Jiho yang berbeda hari ini, Jiho benar-benar memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada Hojoon dari dalam hatinya. Ia merasa ia adalah yeoja paling beruntung di dunia ini bisa menjadi seorang istri dari namja bernama Shin Jiho. Hojoon mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Jiho, sifat manjanya, suka merajuknya, sifat jailnya, bahkan sifat menyebalkan Jiho pun Hojoon suka hal itu. Ia mencintai Jiho dengan segala apa yang ada pada dirinya, ia mencintai appa dari putri kecilnya. Jiho adalah suami yang paling terbaik menurutnya, dan Hojoon tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah diberi suami yang baik untuknya. Air mata haru nya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai keluarga kecil yang menyayanginya, ia berjanji untuk selalu menyayangi keluarganya sampai dia mati.

"Jika Tuhan memberiku kehidupan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa kecuali dirimu, Shin Jiho." Balas Hojoon dan memeluk erat suaminya yang paling ia sayangi.

Jiho tau, kalimat yang Hojoon katakan memang tidak pernah panjang dan bertele-tele. Istrinya itu tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan semua rasa dalam satu kalimat, dan apa yang Hojoon katakan selalu membuat hati Jiho hangat. Bagaimana Hojoon menenangkannya ketika ia resah, bagaimana Hojoon menyemangatinya ketika ia lelah, dan yang paling Jiho sukai adalah bagaimana Hojoon menyampaikan rasa cintanya terhadap Jiho. Hanya satu kalimat tapi bermakna bagi dirinya, hanya satu kata tapi cukup untuk membuat Jiho mengetahui bagaimana istrinya begitu mencintainya setulus hati. Hojoon adalah bidadari milik Tuhan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

"Eomma? Appa? Kapan kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga?" suara manis Hansol membuat Hojoon dan Jiho melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat kearah pintu kamar.

"Hojoonie eomma kenapa menangis? Jiho appa, apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma?" lanjut Byungjoo yang heran melihat Hojoon menangis setelah dipeluk Jiho.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, eomma menangis karena Jiho appa sangat menyayangi eomma hingga membuat eomma terharu." Jawab Hojoon dan mendatangi kedua anak kecil itu dan mengusap rambut mereka dengan lembut.

"Apa rasa sayang itu sakit eomma? Bisa buat eomma jadi nangis?" tanya Hansol polos.

"Tidak Hansolie, rasa sayang itu seperti Hansol yang menangis saat Byungjoo marah pada Hansol." Balas Hojoon pada Hansol.

"Eh? Hansolie menangis saat Byungjoo marah pada Hansolie?" tanya Byungjoo pada Hansol.

"Ne Byungjoo-ya. Hansolie kan sayang sama Byungjoo, Hansolie juga sedih Byungjoo marah pada Hansol." Kata Hansol dengan gaya merajuk.

"Mianhae Hansolie, Byungjoo tidak akan marah sama Hansolie lagi. Byungjoo ingin seperti Jiho appa dan Sehyukkie appa yang sayang sama Hojoonie eomma dan Taeyangie eomma." Kata Byungjoo mencoba terlihat manly walaupun malah terlihat lucu.

"Hahaha geurae Byungjoo-ya, sayangi Hansolie arrasseo? Jangan membuatnya menangis atau akan appa gelitikin seperti ini." Kata Jiho dan mulai menggelitik badan Byungjoo yang membuat semuanya tertawa melihat Byungjoo kegelian.

"Jiho-ya sudah cukup, kasihan Byungjoo kegelian terus. Hansolie, Byungjoo kajja kita pergi ke taman setelah Jiho appa mandi." Ujar Hojoon menghentikan perbuatan Jiho pada Byungjoo.

"Arrasseoyo eomma!" koor Byungjoo dan Hansol bersamaan dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Hojoon berniat menaruh jas kerja Jiho ke ranjang baju kotor lalu menyuruh Jiho untuk bergegas mandi, namun saat ia berbalik badan ia melihat Jiho topless dan hal itu membuatnya berbalik badan lagi. Pipi Hojoon memerah dan memprotes Jiho.

"Yak! Jiho-ya! Bisakah kau membuka bajumu di kamar mandi eoh?" protes Hojoon masih tetap balik badan. Jiho yang mendengar protesan Jiho hanya terkekeh dan ide jahil pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membuat pipi istrinya tambah memerah.

"Wae? Bukankah kau sering melihatnya Hojoonie?" tanya Jiho sambil mendekati Hojoon. Hojoon yang merasa Jiho mendekat pun seketika merinding.

"Haish tapi setidaknya di kamar mandi kan bisa, dasar bodoh. Jangan mendekat Shin Jiho!" seru Hojoon.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu Hojoonie." Kata Jiho sambil menahan tawanya, ia rasa pipi Hojoon sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Hojoon gugup.

"Aku ingin kau.." Jiho menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Hojoon berpikir tidak-tidak. Jiho merasa berhasil mengerjai istrinya.

"Menaruh kemejaku ke keranjang baju kotor, HAHAHAHA." Tawa Jiho meledak sambil menyodorkan kemejanya pada istrinya yang membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Hojoon yang terlanjur malu karena merasa dikerjai pun kesal padanya, sifat romantis Jiho seketika hilang seketika dan berganti ke sifat jailnya, suaminya itu memang menyebalkan.

"YAK! SHIN JIHO! DASAR MESUM KAU YA! BERANINYA KAU MENGERJAIKU EOH?!" teriak Hojoon pada Jiho yang sekarang masih tertawa puas mengerjainya. Hojoon pun melempar kemeja Jiho tepat dimuka Jiho dan berniat meninggalkannya dikamar.

"Hahaha.. mianhae Hojoonie. Chagiya~ mandikan aku." Rayu Jiho pada Hojoon.

"SHIREO!" Tolak Hojoon langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

-END-

 **Yay! Oneshoot pertama selesai! Readers please give me some reviews yaa.. Aku niatnya bikin sequel untuk My little family dan itu tergantung review, jadi Review sangat berarti untukku. Thankss**


End file.
